BRINGING BABY BACK - Maddie Returns From Chicago
by madolynhaze
Summary: Maddie stays in Chicago avoiding life back home for over a year...and when she finally returns, she's not alone...


**BRINGING BABY BACK: Maddie Returns From Chicago**

Eight month old Alex sits on his grandfather's knee being gently bounced up and down while his grandmother sneaks bites of food into his mouth.

**Virginia**: Say Gram-ma…

Virginia smiles at her handsome grandson who just smiles and babbles back with food dripping down his chin.

**Baby Alex:** Ga- ga -ga -ga ma-ma ba ba…

**Virginia**: (beams) There, did you hear that? I think he almost said it!

Maddie sits smiling and watches her parents tend to her child.

**Maddie**: I heard "mama…" (to the baby) Isn't that right, Alex? Mama?

**Alex**: "brrrrrrrrr"

Baby Alex blows a raspberry and spits food everywhere. Virginia quickly holds up a cloth towel to block any debris and wipe the babies mouth.

**Virginia**: Oh Alex…you're making a mess.

Alex bounces himself up and down with a huge grin on his face, his dimples appear and his green eyes shine.

**Virginia**: Such a happy baby…

Maddie looks at him adoringly…

**Maddie**: Sure is…

Virginia and Alex Sr. exchange a look and Alex Sr. clears his throat.

**Alex**: Uh, Maddie…your…well…the secretary from _Blue Moon_ called again yesterday…

Maddie is shaken out of her baby gaze…

**Maddie**: Oh!? Ms. Dipesto…uh, Agnes?

**Alex**: Yes…Agnes…she said they still hadn't heard from you and needed to talk to you about pending paperwork at the office…you said you were going to call them.

**Maddie**: (Rubs her temple) Uh…yes…I know, Daddy, I'm sorry…I've just been so caught up…

**Alex**: Well, I understand that, honey…but, how long has it been since you've been in touch with the people at your own company?

Maddie concentrates and thinks…she has a faraway look…

**Maddie**: It's been a long time.

**Alex**: I'd say over a year…

**Maddie**: (annoyed by the accusation) No! …No, it hasn't been that long…I've been in touch with Agnes…I'm taking care of things.

**Alex**: (annoyed) Taking care of things…you can't run a business from 2000 miles away.

**Virginia**: (Gently) What about David?

Maddie, still annoyed.

**Maddie**: What about David!?

**Virginia**: Have you talked to him!?

**Maddie**: No…no, why would I talk to _him?_

**Virginia**: Maddie…

**Maddie**: Mother…father…I appreciate your concern, but I'm handing this in my own way…

**Alex**: Yeah? Well, I'd like to know what _way_ that is? Because from where I'm sitting you're like an ostrich…you've got your head so deep in the sand you can't see what's really going on around you!

**Maddie**: (getting upset) Daddy…

**Alex**: (Puts up his hand to stop her) You're a wonderful mother, Maddie…and we've all enjoyed this time with you here…bringing Alex into the world and watching him grow over his first few months…but it's about time you re-focus on life outside of this house.

Maddie sits with tears in her eyes listening.

**Maddie**: Are you asking us to leave?

**Virginia**: No…no Maddie, we would never do that, but…your father and I have been there for you this whole time… through the pregnancy…the birth…and like your father said, these first few months helping you get acclimated to life as a mother…

**Maddie**: I know…you guys have been great.

**Virginia**: Well, we've been happy to do it…and we've done what you asked…we haven't told anyone outside the family about the baby…and when David came last year…

**Alex**: ….twice…he came here twice, Madolyn…

**Virginia**: ….that's right…and when he came, we asked him to go away and give you space…but now I think it's about time…past time really, that you go back to LA and deal with your life there.

**Alex**: That's right, honey…even if it means coming back here and making a new life for you and the baby here in Chicago…that's fine…but you need to go back…close out your business, sell your house…deal with David.

**Maddie**: I don't know why you two keep bringing up David? What does he have to do with any of this?

**Virginia**: Oh Maddie…it doesn't take more than a glance at this baby to see that he's David's son…he's the spitting image.

Maddie looks at baby Alex and her stomach flips. Yes, she knows deep down that he is David's child with those same sparkling green eyes and sideways smirk, but that scares her on so many levels. If he were Sam's baby…she could just raise him on her own, Sam has made it clear that he wants nothing to do with raising a child if Maddie doesn't want to be with him. But David…well, she made excuses early on that she didn't know whose baby Alex was…but now that it's pretty clear, he should have been told a long time ago…Maddie knows he would want to be a part of the child's life, but now she's waited so long…no one back in LA ever even knew she was pregnant…and she has no idea how David is going to react now to this…hidden turn of events.

**Virginia**: You can't hide here forever, Maddie…it's time…as sad as we will be to see you go…it's time.

**Alex**: Your mother is right, Maddie…it's time.

Back in Los Angeles David Addison finishes his work day past sunset…he grabs his suit coat, makes his way out of his office and glides towards the front door of the Blue Moon…he fights the urge to look at her closed office door, but can't help himself and glances over anyway…it's like a shrine, frozen in time. David hasn't set foot in there for months…no one has…except for Viola once in a while when he needs some peace and quiet…or the late night cleaning crew…who keep the office and all its Maddie relic's dust free…but Agnes and David avoid it…it's too painful to step in there…the last time David did, he caught a whiff of Maddie's fresh, floral scent and thought he was going to be sick with misery.

**David**: (To himself) …seems like another lifetime…

It'd been so long at this point David knew she was never coming back…he'd tried many time to get ahold of her…he'd gone to Chicago twice to try to talk to her…try to get her to come back and start over…but she wouldn't even see him. She'd become like a recluse…he'd even waited outside of her parent's house for days to catch a glimpse of her…she never came out. David shuts off the lights of Blue Moon, locks the door and catches the elevator to the garage and hops in the BMW…the one piece of Maddie he could not let go of. On his way home he stops at _Biggs Brewery_ for a burger and a beer…he goes there three or four times a week, the bartender knows him, and as usual, there are plenty of prime, grade A ladies to choose from.

**Bartender**: Hey, Dave.

**David**: Hey Jay…

**Bartender**: (Jay sets down a frosty cold one in front of David.) The usual?

**David**: The usual…(grins) thanks.

David takes a sip of his beer and looks around…it doesn't take long before…

**Nicole**: Hi, David…

Nicole, a twenty-something law student, moves her drink down a couple chairs to sit next to David. David smirks and looks Nicole up and down…

**David**: Hi, Nikki…

**Nicole**: Just get off work?

**David**: Yeah…you coming from school?

**Nicole**: Yeah, our professor let us out early…thought I'd stop by here and see Tiffany…

The cocktail waitress, Tiffany, waves to David from the end of the bar…David waves back gently letting one finger fall at a time and smiles.

**David**: I see…what are you girls up to tonight?

He throws her a sexy inquisitive look…

**Nicole**: Oh…we're open…

She throws David a wry smile…David turns his body to face her…

**David**: Open, huh? Those are my favorite kind of plans…

David orders another drink for Nicole and they eat some food and drink some drinks until Tiffany is off work…eventually they all make their way back to David's house where the party continues until the wee hours…just another Tuesday night in the life of David Addison.

The next Sunday, Maddie finishes packing her and baby Alex's things in her suitcases…since her mother and father had a talk with her she's come to the realization that she has been in a bubble for far too long and it is time to get out of her parent's house, go back to LA and decide what the future is going to look like for she and baby Alex. She looks around the room that has been her cocoon for the last year and a half, turns off the lights and carries her bags downstairs to where he mother and father are getting their last snuggles in with the baby. The four of them drive to the airport and Alex Sr. and Virginia tear up as they check in Maddie's bags and baby Alex's car seat…making the idea of them leaving all too real.

**Maddie**: (Teary) Mother…Daddy…thank you both so much…for everything.

**Alex**: It has been our pleasure, Maddie…but now I want you to get back out in the world and live your life!

**Virginia**: (Teary) Call us as soon as you arrive, Maddie…(she takes another look at Maddie holding her grandson and hugs them tight) Oh…I'm going to miss you both so…

**Maddie**: We're going to miss you too, mom.

Baby Alex, Virginia and Maddie all start to cry…Alex Sr. pulls them all into a big group hug, but soon it's time to say goodbye. Alex and Virginia watch until Maddie and baby Alex disappear down the jetway to board the airplane and watch it take off before heading home to their quiet house.

Back in LA, it's Sunday afternoon and David rolls off his latest fling, a girl from the night before…which has turned into an afternoon delight…her name is Sophie, he's slept with her before…he lays, blinking his eyes, staring at the ceiling.

**Sophie**: Have you ever had a girlfriend…?

**David**: (Winces) Girlfriend? Nah…what would I need with one of those?

**Sophie**: I don't know…don't you ever want something more serious?

**David**: Serious? (laughs a little too hard) I _seriously_ don't think so…

David rolls his eyes at his dumb joke.

**Sophie**: I thought Jay said you used to have a girlfriend…someone you worked with…

**David**: Oh…her? No…no…no…she was a stalker I had arrested…she's in jail now.

**Sophie**: Oh my god…

**David**: Yeah…third time that's happened.

**Sophie**: and they're all in jail?

**David**: Yep…they all share the same cell…got pictures of me plastered everywhere…don't get too attached, Soph…it's an affliction…you don't want to end up there.

Sophie feels a bit terrified and makes an excuse to leave pretty quickly after that. David takes a quick shower and falls back in bed with his hands covering his face. He has a strange feeling. That night he orders in and watches an old movie on TV…he can't shake the feeling that something unexpected is about to happen…

When Maddie and the baby land in LA, a nice man named Walter, who sat next to them on the plane, helps Maddie put her bags on the luggage cart and pushes them outside while she holds the baby and hails a taxi.

**Maddie**: Thank you so much, Walter…I guess I'm going to have to get used to doing all this on my own.

**Walter**: No problem…I am happy to help…and don't worry, you'll get the hang of it…you're already doing great.

**Maddie**: …and thanks for being so patient with all Alex's crying on the airplane, it was his first flight…neither of us really knew what to expect.

**Walter**: Hey…I knew I brought those earplugs for a reason…

Maddie laughs…

**Walter**: I kid…no…he's a beautiful baby…(looks into her eyes) and you're a beautiful mother…

Maddie shifts her eyes down, smiles and looks back up.

**Maddie**: Oh…I don't know, I'm really not back to my old self since Alex was born…

**Walter**: Well, I can't imagine you could look any better than you do now…

**Maddie**: (laughs lightly) You'd better put your glasses back on, Walter…

Walter laughs…and slips on a pair of glasses that are missing one arm.

**Maddie**: and I'm sorry the baby broke those too…

They both chuckle…and then pause…

**Walter**: Here…(fishes out his card) Let me give you my business card…

Maddie takes it from his hands…

**Walter**: Just in case you and Alex need someone to take you to dinner…any kid-friendly place in town, on me.

Maddie leans forward and kisses him on the cheek.

**Maddie**: Thanks, again Walter…you really know how to stroke a girl's…a mother's, ego…she tucks his card in her purse.

Maddie's cab pulls up and Walter helps her buckle in the car seat and waits for all of the luggage and for Maddie and the baby to be securely fastened in and then waves as they pull away from the curb.

About 9pm, Maddie unlocks the door to her mansion, which she hasn't been to since the night she and David danced in the laundromat. She's had a cleaning service in once a week since, so the place is really just how she left it…besides the pile of mail by her front door that hadn't been picked up by Agnes yet. She flips on the lights and sets the baby down…the crawling baby heads straight for the steep, spiral staircase and Maddie is immediately made aware how un-kid friendly the house is. She picks up Alex, takes one suitcase, climbs the stairs and closes them both in her room where she changes their clothes, washes her face, brushes her teeth and tucks them into her bed. She pulls the baby close to her and breast feeds him until he dozes off, listening to all the creaks and sounds the house makes that she forgot about…how strange it was to be home again…with a baby.

The next morning, David heads into Blue Moon at 8am, he liked to get an early start on Mondays…shake off the weekend and immerse himself in work. At 9am sharp Agnes comes in and goes through her usual routine…starting the coffee, going through the mail, saying good morning to Mr. Addison and delivering his morning paper, and checking the messages…she presses play on the machine and the messages play…the first two are from potential clients asking to schedule an appointment, the third is from a client asking Mr. Addison to call him about his case and then…her voice comes over the machine…

**_Maddie's Message: Hi Agnes, it's Maddie…_**

**Agnes**: (Excited) Ms. Hayes!?

David's ears perk up hearing her voice through his door, which is open a crack…

**_It's me…I'm back! Well…back in L.A. anyway…_**

**Agnes: **Wow…back in LA? That's great great…

**_…not in the office…yet…obviously_**_…(laughs)_

David moves to his doorway and leans on the frame, listening.

**_I know what you're thinking…it's been so long you never thought I was coming back, right? Well…here I am…_**

**Agnes: **Here you are…

**_I…uhhh, have some things to take care of this week…before I come into the office…but I just wanted to let you know that you didn't need to come check on the house or gather the mail…because I'm here to do that now…_**

**Agnes: **You're here to do that now…(sighs and smiles)

**_but I…well, I have a lot to catch you all up on…_**

**Agnes: **Sure do…

**_I should be in…well…I will let you know when exactly I'm coming in…so, um, could you tell Mr. Addison…No…let me…l'll speak to him myself. See you soon Agnes, thanks!_**

**Agnes**: See you soon…

David and Agnes catch eyes as soon as the message ends, no words need to be said…David grabs his suitcoat off the rack and runs out the door. Twenty-five minutes later David is pounding on Maddie's door demanding that she open it up…there is no sound inside…David chooses her housekey from his keyring and slips it into the lock and opens it…inside he finds one closed suitcase at the bottom of the stairs, but otherwise, the house is empty…where could she have gone this early?

A couple of miles away Maddie is at a department store arranging to have everything she needs for baby Alex delivered to the house…a crib, changing table, a rocking chair, gates to put in front of the stairs, a stroller, which she plops him in immediately. Next, she heads to the baby clothes department…she spends hours there.

In the meantime, David drives around town looking for her…everywhere he can think of…the nail salon, the hair salon…her favorite coffee shop…the grocery store…she's nowhere to be found. He feels so desperate…feels like he did the year before when she disappeared on him in the middle of the night.

After the department store Maddie heads over to the Blue Moon building, but not to go to Blue Moon, to meet with the people of _La Petite Bebe Daycare_, which she remembered was located on the 15th floor of the building…she has to set up care for little Alex while she worked during the day. The cab drops she and the baby outside of the Blue Moon building and Maddie gets a rush of nostalgia and dread…wow, it'd been a long time since she'd been here…she knew it was a little bit of a risk, but she figured since the day care and Blue Moon were floors apart she could just slip in and slip out without running into anyone…but when the elevator doors open on the lobby floor…coming up from the parking garage there is one person standing in the elevator…

David parks the car in the garage of the Blue Moon building out of ideas about where to look for Maddie. He presses floor 21, puts his hands in his pockets, sighs and leans back against the back of the elevator, he whistles along with the Muzak and watches the light move from P to L when the doors slide open, his eyes register a familiar form…at first, he's sure it's a dream sequence.

**Together**: Maddie / David.

And then David looks down and sees a miniature version of himself sitting in a stroller, and he _knows_ it's a dream sequence. Maddie's heart races and she's frozen in place. David's heart races, and he's frozen in place…neither move and the elevator doors start to close. Not knowing what to do, because none of this is happening like she planned it, Maddie pivots the stroller and starts to push it back out towards the lobby and the front doors of the building. David, suddenly realizing this isn't a dream, sticks his hand out and catches the elevator doors before they close all the way and jumps out of the elevator seeing the ole Hayes backside moving away from him…

**David**: Maddie!

Maddie continues to move away from him…

**David**: (Yells) Maddie!

He chases her down the hall to the lobby…

**David**: Oh no you don't…

He runs up to her, grabs her arm and spins her around.

**David**: Maddie…what the hell are you doing!?

Maddie freezes and looks at David, stunned…at a loss for words, not knowing what to say…

**David**: (yells) Maddie…talk to me…why are you running away from me!?

Just then the baby starts to cry. Maddie and David continue to stand frozen in place…the baby cries and David walks slowly to the front of the stroller and looks at the child again…and then back up at Maddie…his face looks angrier than Maddie has ever seen it.

**David**: When were you going to tell me?

**Maddie**: Soon…

**David**: Soon? Like at his college graduation?

**Maddie**: David…

**David**: (Steps away, throws his arms up and yells) I don't believe you!

The lobby guard knows David well, but steps forward after seeing and hearing what's going on…he speaks to Maddie…

**Guard**: Everything ok, Ms. Hayes?

Maddie looks between the guard and David…

**David**: You're protecting the wrong person, Ralphy…(he points at Maddie) this woman is certifiably nuts!

**Guard**: Look…Mr. Addison, I see you are upset…but take it down a notch, eh? I don't want any trouble here.

**Maddie**: We should talk, David…

**David**: Talk!? Talk!? Now you want to talk!? You left me in the middle of the night, wouldn't let me into your parent's house when I flew all the way out there to see you…twice, begging to talk to you…then, you had my baby without telling me, come back into town without calling me, and now you want to talk? Oh no…get a lawyer Maddie…the only place I'll talk to you now is in court!

David storms away and disappears into the elevators.

Ralph the guard looks at Maddie…

**Guard**: You really did all that or is this some daytime soap opera storyline my wife watches?

**Maddie**: (looks down ashamed) I really did all that…

**Guard**: Ouch! I didn't even know you two were together…

**Maddie**: (Rolls her eyes) If you'd blinked you woulda missed it.

Maddie picks up baby Alex to stop his cries, wipes a few tears herself and then heads up to the daycare…she's definitely going to need somewhere safe to leave baby Alex now.

David slams into Blue Moon so hard Agnes's curls bounce up an extra inch. He starts pacing around yelling and cursing.

**Agnes**: Mr. Addison!

**David**: She's here! In this building! With my baby! And has the gall to want me to talk to her now...after months ...no, scratch that...a year of silence...

**Agnes**: What!? Ms. Hayes!? A baby!?

**David**: I didn't even know she was pregnant...

**Agnes**: Wow...pregnant?

**David**: Not even pregnant...past pregnant...she's got a baby...a full grown...baby...(thinks and smiles) a baby that looks just like me...

**Agnes**: It does?

**David**: (smiling) It does..._he_ does…(thinks, yells) but she wasn't even gonna tell me!

**Agnes**: Really, where did you see her?

**David**: in the elevator...

**Agnes**: well, maybe she was coming up here to tell you.

**David**: About a year late!

**Agnes**: Yeah. I guess she did know she was having a baby a long time ago...

**David**: Of course she did! I don't get it, Agnes!? Why wouldn't she tell me!?

**Agnes**: I don't know, did you ask her?

**David**: No! I'm not talking to her!

**Agnes**: But if you don't talk to her, how will you know the answers?

**David**: I don't want answers...I've given her enough time. I'm going to take her to court and have a judge tell her what to do…

Agnes has a shocked expression on her face.

**Agnes**: A judge…court? Wow, I didn't see it coming to this.

**David**: Well, what do you expect me to do!? You think she's just going to hand that baby over to me half the time? I can't reason with her…she does whatever the hell she wants regardless of how it effects other people's lives. She's nuts!

**Agnes**: Where is she now?

**David**: Who knows where she is...who cares...last I saw she was down in the lobby.

David slams into his office. Agnes gets up from her desk and makes her way to the elevator bank and presses the down button. She waits and gets in...and once in the elevator her eyes lock on floor 15..._Le Petit Bebe Daycare_...she has a hunch. When she gets out of the elevator she sees Maddie standing on the other side of the glass talking to two women who work at the center…Maddie has a baby boy on her hip and when the baby turns his face it is clear who's baby he is. Agnes has never seen such a father and son doppelgänger...she can't help but cover her mouth and gasp and smile all at the same time.

**Agnes**: (to herself) Wow...a baby Mr. Addison.

Agnes waits until Maddie is done talking and then slips in the door...

**Agnes**: Ms. Hayes!

Maddie turns around and sees Agnes with tears in her eyes...the two women are drawn to each other and hug. When they part, Agnes looks at the baby and Maddie puts him in Agnes's arms. She cradles him like he's her own. Agnes keeps Alex occupied while Maddie's gets him signed up for the day care and then the two women go to a cafe downstairs and catch up.

About two hours later Agnes comes back into Blue Moon and finds Mr. Addison deep in thought at his desk. Agnes taps her knuckle on his office door and David looks up.

**Agnes**: Mr. Addison?

**David**: Oh…hi, Agnes…

**Agnes**: Can I talk to you?

**David**: Sure…sure, come on in…

Agnes makes her way in slowly and sits on a chair facing David…

**Agnes**: Mr. Addison…you know I don't normally poke my snout into other folks' burrows, but…

**David**: But…

**Agnes**: But…I just came from talking to Ms. Hayes and she feels real bad about everything…

**David**: She should…

**Agnes**: …and I just wanted to suggest that… instead of getting lawyers involved and having judges decide things, I think maybe you two outta try talking first…

**David**: I told you…I've tried to talk to her more than enough times…now she wants to talk? Why should I?

**Agnes**: Well, for one…you two have a beautiful baby boy together…

**David**: (His stomach gets butterflies) Yeah…

**Agnes**: For two…I don't think everything became clear to her until just recently about who the father was n such…

**David**: …but she must have known it was a possibility…

**Agnes**: I mean, you'll have to talk to her to get more answers…but, Mr. Addison?

**David**: Yeah?

**Agnes**: Don't you even want to hold the baby?

**David**: Yes. Of course…more than anything…

**Agnes**: Then…sorry, but…why are you sitting here, in the dark?

**David**: What do you mean?

**Agnes**: Ms. Hayes might run from you every time you chase her, but…nothing's going to change the fact that he's your baby…she might never let you catch her, but he's going to be there…from now on, no matter what.

**David**: (Wakes up) You know what? Your right, Agnes.

**Agnes**: (Perks up.) I am? …I mean…I am!

David pushes his chair back and stands up…

**David**: I have a son to raise…

Agnes nods her curly head. David grabs his jacket, kisses Agnes on the head and races out the door.

Back at Maddie's house, a handyman assembles baby necessities in the living room and delivery men haul furniture up the spiral staircase and into baby Alex's room. Maddie cradles Alex in her arms and feeds him a bottle full of breast milk as she follows the delivery men around and up and down the stairs. On one such trip down the stairs…as one of the delivery men carries in the rocking chair, in walks David behind him…Maddie and Alex stand looking back at him from mid-stairway and they all move towards each other and meet at the bottom of the staircase. David looks at the baby with awe and Maddie puts him into David's arms…

**Maddie**: David…meet, Alex.

David takes the bottle and continues feeding the boy and Maddie is amazed how naturally and comfortably Alex fits into David's arms…the two Addison's eyes meet for the first time and it's beautiful. Just then two delivery men barge in between them as they come down the stairs carrying the bottom half of a changing table…Maddie is pushed back from David and the baby…

**Delivery man:** They sent the wrong drawers, M'am…

Maddie snaps out of her trance…

**Maddie**: What…(shakes her head) I'm sorry…what?

**Delivery Man:** These drawers…they're not the right ones to fit the changing table you have, they'll have to go back.

**Maddie**: Ok…sure…whatever.

Another delivery man calls from the balcony…

**Delivery Man:** Can mom or dad come up here and tell us where you want the crib set up?

Maddie and David both look up at the man with dumbfounded looks on their faces…

**Delivery Man 2:** One of yous…? Eh? Little help?

**David**: (To Maddie) Go…I got him.

Maddie goes upstairs and deals with the deliveries while David takes the baby in the living room and holds him on the couch while he eats. A handyman man is in the living room putting together a walker and a bouncy swing…he talks to David.

**Handyman: **You two picked out some good baby items here…

**David**: (preoccupied with checking out Alex, looks up at the guy…) Eh?

**Handyman:** This bouncy swing…it's a good one…keeps my baby occupied for at least an hour…she just bounces and bounces…

**David**: Oh…yeah…looks like fun.

He turns his attention back to the baby…

**Handyman**: So, what…did you folks just move in here?

**David**: (looks up a little annoyed with all the chatter) What?

**Handyman**: I mean…you have all the furniture…you have the baby, but nothing for the baby until now…you just move in?

**David**: Oh…no…they were just living somewhere else for a while…

Handyman tightens the last screw…

**Handyman**: Oh man, I bet you missed them…

He gets up and walks over towards David and looks at the baby…

**Handyman**: Hi, little guy…

The man tickles Alex's neck and the baby kicks his feet and smiles…which makes David smile…they both look up at the handyman…

**Handyman**: Hey…cool, look at that…matching dimples…kid looks just like you, man.

**David**: (Smirks) Yeah…? (He looks back at Alex) that is pretty cool…

**Handyman**: Well, try it out… (gestures to the bouncy swing.)

David takes the bottle from the baby's mouth and starts to carry him over to the swing…

**Handyman**: Well, you better burb him first…

**David**: Burp him?

**Handyman**: Burp him…if you don't burp him he's gonna spit up everywhere.

David just stands there holding Alex out away from him…the handyman walks over, gets a cloth diaper and puts it over David's shoulder…David still just stands there. The handyman gently guides the baby to David's shoulder, picks up David's hand and places it on the baby's back and begins to make a patting motion…

**Handyman**: Burp…him…,Come on, man…you can't let mom do everything, you can do this…

**David**: I'm tryin', I'm tryin'….

David pats and pats and soon two giant burps come out of Alex. The Handyman holds up his arms…

**Handyman**: Success! Ok…now, swing…

David puts the baby in the swing and the handyman shows him how to turn it on and work it…soon Alex is in bouncing and swinging heaven. After a while Maddie comes back downstairs to find Alex happily bouncing and David happily watching…

**Maddie**: Hey, David…

He glances over…

**David**: Ya…

**Maddie**: These guys are almost finished, as soon I get everyone out of here you and I can sit down…

David pushes out his jaw and licks the side of his mouth…

**David**: Sure…

Maddie feels the cold breeze coming from David's direction, but she leaves him be for the moment and signs everything for the delivery and schedules the things that need to be re-delivered for the next evening. Right on cue the pizza delivery guy shows up, Maddie pays him, closes the door and suddenly it's just she and David and the baby. She carries the pizza into the living room and calls out…

**Maddie**: Meat lovers on one side and margarita on the other…

She plops it down on the coffee table and heads for the kitchen.

**Maddie**: I'll get some plates and silverware…you want something to drink, David?

**David**: Nah, I'm really not hungry…

Maddie comes back with everything plus two glasses of water and places it all next to the pizza box. She then sits next to David on the floor and joins him in watching Alex bounce with so much joy.

**Maddie**: He's your son alright…

David doesn't look at her…

**David**: Why didn't I know about him before?

**Maddie**: David…

**David**: Maddie…why did you do all this? Why did you shut me out? All I ever wanted to do was love you and you couldn't let me in, …ok, fine, that alone I could probably deal with…but now you've kept my son from me for…what…

**Maddie**: Eight months…

David shakes his head and looks down…

**David**: I've already missed 8 months of his life?

**Maddie**: David…you may not believe this…but I didn't do any of this to hurt you…but it did, and I'm sorry…I'm _really_ sorry.

David continues to look down.

**Maddie**: When I left…when I ran away to mommy and daddy's…I shut the world out. My parents could barely get to me and they were living in the same house! I didn't know I was pregnant when I went there and when I found out, I was told…according to the doctors sonogram and calendar that I conceived the baby during the couple days I was with Sam…I thought this was Sam's child. I reached out to him along the way…tried to let him know…he didn't care, he didn't want to be part of the baby's life if he and I weren't going to be together. Knowing that I wasn't having your baby…and that Sam didn't want any involvement sent me into a deeper withdrawal…I must have laid in bed for the last four months of my pregnancy. I felt like I'd screwed everything up…I'd left you…I didn't have a father for my child and…I just couldn't face the world outside my parent's door. Then, Alex came along…I had him and my intention was to stay in Chicago, close to my parents where I had help and support…but as he grew I started to see…we all started to see that…he looks just like you…and that he is your son.

David glances up at the baby and puckers his lips.

**Maddie**: In the last couple months, I'd finally started to come out of this stupor I'd been in, started to want to get back to my life, but I was still scared to face everything I'd left behind…but well…my parents pushed me pretty hard to get out of their house (laughs)…and thank god…(smiles)…or whoever, that they did…because from the moment I stepped foot back here in LA I've felt more like myself than I have in…(thinks) well, a really long time. (Looks at the baby) and Alex…he's brought so much Joy…I really see life in a different way now…

**David**: I mean…I get it…you went through a really hard time…but I've been in hell here, Maddie…and you couldn't so much as lift a receiver to give me a call…answer a door…pick up a pen.

**Maddie**: You're right…I was completely selfish…I didn't think enough about how you were feeling and what you were going through. I kept you at arm's length because I knew you'd talk me into coming back here, or want to help parent the baby even if you weren't the father…and I wasn't ready to make any of those decisions at the time.

**David**: I don't know how I could ever forgive you for what you put me through this past year and a half…

**Maddie**: I…don't blame you…I really don't. But, the one factor that has changed is…(gestures to Alex) This is our son…and I want you to be part of his life…so, that means that we needs to put aside a lot of our differences to make this work and raise him together…

**David**: Now, wait…when you say…."Make this work…"

**Maddie**: No…David…I don't mean…us…I mean…this…this unit that we are now…however we choose to move forward as parents to this little boy…we have to figure that out…figure out what is going to work best for all of us…together.

David laughs and shakes his head.

**David**: You know…life is pretty bizarre…last night I was a single guy…living my single life…and today I've got a kid to raise and you to deal with every day of my life…

He looks up at her sideways…Maddie throws him a cute look and shrugs her shoulders. Just then baby Alex starts to fuss…Maddie moves to get him.

**David**: Ho…ho…ho…hold on now…let me…I got eight months to catch up on here…I got 'em…

David takes Alex out of his swing and plays with him on the floor while Maddie moves over to the table and eats pizza. She is surprised to find that as she watches the two of them together she gets choked up more than once…it is obvious that baby Alex recognizes that David is his father on some level…the boy climbs all over him and even attacks him with an open mouthed slobbery kiss that sends David falling backward on the floor, embracing the child and laughing with delight. Once she is finished eating she gets up and picks up Alex who is crawling all over the place.

**Maddie**: Here, David, eat…

David moves over to the table and shoves a slice of pizza in his face…still mesmerized by Alex…who now sits in his mother's lap playing with her necklace, Maddie shakes it to keep his attention.

**David**: He's great, Maddie…

David takes one of the napkins and holds it over his eyes dabbing tears…

**David**: I just…can't even believe this…none of this seems real.

**Maddie**: It is all pretty surreal. Even for me…being back here in LA, here…at home, with a baby…

Maddie takes a napkin and dabs at tears as well.

**Maddie**: …and…I am sorry, David that it's taken this long for me to get back here…taken this long for you to meet him…if I knew he was yours from the beginning things would have been different.

**David**: I need to make up for lost time…I want him to know I'm his father…and that I'm gonna be here for him from now on. You need to show me how to care for him…some handyman tonight had to show me how to burp him, it was embarrassing.

**Maddie**: Sure…of course…when you're finished I'll show you everything…and if you can help me put together his room upstairs.

David swallows his pizza and wipes his mouth…

**David**: Sure…yeah…let's go take a look…

The three of them make their way upstairs…Maddie puts Alex in his playpen so he can't go crawling around. Maddie gets the sheets for the crib out of the dryer and Maddie and David make up his bed together. They move furniture around and place baby clothes in his dresser drawers. The rest of the changing table will be delivered the next day, so they just set up a make-shift one in the meantime. Once the room is looking more in order…

**Maddie**: Alright, David, let me show you how to bathe him…

She gestures for him to pick up the baby and follow her into her room…David follows her into the bedroom and looks around…

**David**: Hey…I remember this room…we used to spend a lot of time in here…

Maddie throws him a look…but is also kind of happy he's starting to make jokes like the old Addison…Maddie runs warm water into the baby's little tub, which is set up in the sink.

**Maddie**: Take his clothes off, David.

David lays Alex on the bed and strips the baby down…he starts to cry so David sings him a Motown hit to keep him occupied.

**David**: What do I do with this diaper?

Maddie comes into the room and shows him how to wrap it up and where to dispose of it…then they bathe the baby together, wrap him in a big fluffy towel and carry him into his room where Maddie shows David how to diaper him…then they dress him in a warm, comfy onesie. Maddie sits in the rocker and mindlessly pops her boob out so that Alex can breastfeed…David, sitting on the floor in front of them, is caught a little off guard…it's been awhile since he's seen Maddie's boob…and it was in a totally different context…but he loves watching how naturally Alex attaches to his mother to feed, how they curl comfortably together as they rock gently in the chair…it's such a warm scene it gives David butterflies in his stomach…and confuses his mind. How can he have such distain for this cold woman who'd abandoned him over a year ago and hid such an important life event from him…but feel such love for the mother of his child?

**Maddie**: Why don't you read us one of his stories, Addison?

David looks over at the collection of books on the shelf and picks a Dr. Suess and reads while Maddie rocks and Alex dozes. Once Alex is asleep, Maddie lays him in his crib and they dim the light and leave the room, leaving the door open a crack. David follows Maddie downstairs where they sit on the couch…Maddie looks at David.

**Maddie**: So…

**David**: So…?

**Maddie**: Exhausting, huh?

**David**: (Smiles.) Exhausting!? I don't think I'll even be able to sleep tonight…I have a son!

David's mind is still spinning with wonder…nothing has fully sunk in yet.

**Maddie**: So, we should talk about how we want to handle this.

**David**: I want to spend as much time with him as possible.

**Maddie**: Ok…well, what does that mean?

**David**: What do you mean…what does that mean?

**Maddie**: I mean…does that mean, in the evenings after work? On the weekends? In between parties and one night stands?

**David**: (annoyed) Maddie…

**Maddie**: I don't know, David…this is all new, for both of us…all of us…I don't want to assume anything, I don't know what your idea of "as much as possible" means…I can't read your mind…

**David**: Can I stay here tonight?

Maddie throws him a warning look…

**David**: On the couch, Maddie…in the guest room…I just want to be here when he wakes up…like I said before, I want him to know his Dad is here for him…trust me, he's going to be my first priority from now on.

Maddie looks at him unsure…she still does not know if David understands the full time commitment that raising a baby is…she's sure he'll get bored of it all in a couple weeks…but, he has missed out on a lot of time, so she's happy to let him be around as much as possible.

**Maddie**: Sure, David…sleep wherever you want…

**David**: (Teases) Wherever?

**Maddie**: The guest room…the couch…go to your house and bring some things back if you need to… (Yawns) But, I'm heading to bed…Alex will be up by 6am.

Over the next couple months Maddie, David and Alex fall into a kind of makeshift family life…David learns quickly how to care for Alex and Alex quickly becomes attached to David…often preferring him over Maddie…which she's fine with because she loves watching their father and son relationship grow. They take turns easily with Alex around the house…they go to work and work their cases while Alex stays in his daycare. Everything is good for the most part…except that Maddie and David's personal relationship is still strained. If Alex is asleep, they usually stay in different rooms apart from one another, and if they're in the same room, they usually find something pick at each other about, which then turns into a fight.

They enjoy being parents, but there is a lack of trust between them beyond that. Also, David lives like a pig. He is at Maddie's house most nights now and the guestroom looks like a bomb exploded in it…dirty clothes, dirty plates, an unmade bed and dried whiskers in the sink…Maddie seriously feels like she's got a teenager and a baby living under her roof. How could she be so attracted to the father of her child…but so repulsed by how he lives every other part of his life. One night Maddie carries her perfectly folded laundry past the guest room and catches a glimpse of David lying on the guest bed in boxer shorts, eating Chinese food out of a take-out container screaming the words to some song blaring from the radio and she just can't take it another second…she steps into the doorway…glares at him…grabs the door, slams it shut and storms down the hallway…a second later David opens the door and chases after her…

**David**: Hey! What the hell is your problem!?

**Maddie**: What the hell is my problem!? You're my problem, that's what!

**David**: I'm your problem!? With all the problems you've got how could I even make the list…

**Maddie**: Watch it, David…

**David**: What have I done? I'm here taking care of the kid…I stay out of your way…I work…I've all but given up my social life…

**Maddie**: I feel like I'm living in a college dorm…look at you…

David rolls his eyes up in his head trying to look at himself…he follows Maddie inside her bedroom where she puts away clothes…

**Maddie**: You're never wearing anything more than what you've got on now outside the office…the guest room looks like a scene from _Animal House_…you're loud…you're sloppy…you smell awful…

**David**: (Rolls his eyes) Wow…you really know how to make a guy feel good…

**Maddie**: I'm sorry, David…I'm glad that you've had this time to be here and bond with Alex, but this is not a permanent solution! I can't have you here, trashing my guest room and having no life plan past what you're eating for dinner…

**David**: What are you saying…I have to leave!?

**Maddie**: (loud) Look…you're great with Alex…but a baby needs more than a playmate…he needs someone to lead by example about how to live his life. I don't want Alex thinking that life is one big party and it's ok to be a 33-year-old man living like he's cramming for finals every day of his life.

**David**: (yells) Now…just hold on a second, you have no right to judge the way I live my life Miss "I run away from all my problems, try to control everything and everyone around me…can't let anyone else in, Hayes!" Is that what he should see? Someone who lives their life like a robot…

**Maddie**: A robot!?

**David**: A robot, Maddie…you follow one program and can't handle life outside that box.

He starts backing out of the room…

**David**: (Imitates Maddie in a robot voice) Turn me on…Turn me off…(looks her up and down.) Well, it's been a long time since you've been turned _on_ Ms. Hayes…that's no way to live life either…

He storms down the hall towards the guest room; Maddie follows…

**Maddie**: We're different people, David…we don't work together, we tried that, remember?

**David**: No…I do not.

**Maddie**: Well, I do…like you said, David…we spent a month in that bedroom back there and I was miserable.

**David**: You were miserable!? Please, you're the only person I know who could be miserable having multiple orgasms every night…

**Maddie**: (Flustered) Well…ok, I wasn't miserable in _there_…but, everywhere else…it never went anywhere…we don't work together.

**David**: (Yelling) That's because you never gave it a chance…you left town before it could go anywhere…before we had a chance to see what we could be together! You caused all this misery, Maddie…you wouldn't commit…you left town, left me and kept Alex from me for the first 8 months of his life.

**Maddie**: David…I've explained and apologized how many times?…and you'll never be able to forgive me. And commit!? What is there to commit to? Chinese food containers in bed? What can you offer me? Offer us? As far as stability and security, David!? If I couldn't work anymore…who would pay the bills? Where would we live?

They stand in front of the trashed guestroom…David ruffles his hair and looks around.

**David**: Right…well, I'm going back to my place. This arrangement definitely isn't working for us anymore.

**Maddie**: I agree…I think you'd better get a crib and some other things for Alex at your house and we can make a schedule…

**David**: Great…Now we'll live by your schedule…

**Maddie**: …you can have him anytime you want, you know that.

**David**: (Quiets down.) I know that…I just…(folds his arms in front of him) like being here when he wakes up every day…when he goes to sleep at night. I don't like the idea of seeing him half the time.

**Maddie**: Well...I don't like it either, trust me. I like knowing he's right here, sleeping in his bed…but, yeah…this, you staying in this guest room, isn't a long term solution.

Maddie and David stare at each other, David moves into the guest room and starts throwing things in a duffel bag.

**David**: Alright…I'll clean all this up and get outta here.

**Maddie**: Just take your things, David, I'll have the cleaning people come tomorrow.

**David**: Sure…

Maddie watches David pack his things and has an aching feeling in her stomach. David pulls on his grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt…throws away his food containers, picks up his overstuffed duffel bag and heads out of the guest room, pushing past Maddie. He sets his bag outside Alex's room and quietly pushes the door open…gentle music plays in the baby's room, lit up fish swim around the walls…it's cool and peaceful in there…little Alex sleeps soundly. David leans over the crib and he pets his head. He leans in and kisses him on his chubby cheek and then turns around with a tear in his eye that he quickly wipes away. Maddie stands in the doorway with a tear in her eye…they walk downstairs together to the front door, there are more tears.

**Maddie**: You can see him anytime…

**David**: I know…I'll see him tomorrow…it's not that…

**Maddie**: What then…?

He stands looking into Maddie's eyes.

**David**: Nothing…it's nothing…I better go.

He kisses Maddie on the cheek.

**David**: See you tomorrow…

**Maddie**: bye…

David leaves and takes the BMW. When he gets home he opens the door of his empty apartment, steps inside and looks around. A hollow feeling washes over him. Maddie is right, he has nothing to offer her or anyone else…thirty-three years old and he owns a bed and some gym equipment…he's got $200 in the bank and no car. What if something happened to Maddie? How would he care for his son? A sort of epiphany hits David that night…he knows he's got to get his life together…for himself…for Alex…for…well…the future.

After David leaves, Maddie slowly makes her way upstairs…it suddenly feels so quiet and empty. As annoying as David could be, he sure knew how to fill a house…his energy bounced off the walls…there was just too much of it most of the time. Maddie sneaks back into Alex's room, turns off the music, dims the lights and heads to bed with a headache and stomach ache. The next morning at 6am Alex cries…Maddie rushes out of bed to get the baby…but when Alex sees her face appear over the crib he screams louder…

**Alex**: No no no…mama….no…mama…Da Da…Da Da…Dada…

Maddie picks up Alex and holds him close to her…David has gotten him up every morning for the past two months. Maddie sits in the rocker holding the crying baby.

**Maddie**: You'll see Daddy soon, baby…

Maddie tries to get Alex to breastfeed to calm him down, but he's really upset…finally, he latches on and calms a bit. After he eats he is still fussy…Maddie sets him in his playpen while she goes to get ready, but Alex just sits in the middle of the playpen and cries the whole time…she's in a tizzy rushing back and forth from her room to his to try to pacify him. Every other morning David has taken care of him while she dressed…this was all really hectic! Just after 7am they make their way downstairs so Maddie can make herself some breakfast and try to feed Alex a little more baby food, but he doesn't want it, she places Alex in his swing, which he usually loves…but, today he just cries and cries. Maddie doesn't know what else she can do to make him happy this morning, and she has to get herself out the door and to work. Just after 7:30am she's in the kitchen when for the first time that morning she doesn't hear Alex crying…she walks out of the kitchen and into the living room to find a perfectly dressed, shaved, combed Addison sitting with Alex at the table feeding him bite after bite of his food…Alex is happy and calm.

**David**: There you go, my boy…

David looks up and sees Maddie…

**David**: Morning…

**Maddie**: Morning…

David feels Alex's head…

**David**: He's pretty warm...

**Maddie**: He has had a very bad morning…he's much better now that you're here.

**David**: Yeah, well…I had a pretty crappy morning myself…usually, it's just he and I at this hour.

Maddie nods.

**Maddie**: You want some breakfast?

**David**: Sure…a piece of toast would be great, (looks at his watch) We've got an appointment at 9…

Maddie goes to the kitchen and fixes toast.

**Maddie**: Yeah, I know…we'd better get out of here soon.

Once the baby is fed, David rifles through Alex's diaper bag for daycare…

**David**: Mad…can you grab his teething ring out of the freezer?

Maddie comes out holding the frozen plastic ring and David takes it and sticks it in a pocket of the bag.

**David**: Yeah, he needs this every day now…

He sticks his finger in the baby's mouth and feels his gums…

**David**: His teeth are really pushing through…probably part of his mood this morning.

**Maddie**: Sure…good idea putting it in the freezer…

**David**: Yeah, I read that little tip in a book…

David eats his toast and quickly drinks some coffee while he bounces Alex on his knee. They head out the door just after 8am.

Over the next couple of months, huge changes are made in David and Maddie's lives as each contemplates the flaws the other's pointed out to them. David sees a financial planner and starts allocating his money properly…paying off credit cards and saving. He baby-fies his apartment so that Alex has a comfortable place to sleep when he's there…and of course, there is a whole empty living room for him to scoot around on in his walker, which he loves…along with lots of toys and things to bounce around on. Now that David has Alex three nights a week Maddie has joined a Yoga studio…she gets out of the house, exercises, she's even made some friends and met up with that guy, Walter, from the plane one night thinking that maybe an NSM is just what she needs…

**Walter**: Boy, I am sure glad you called…you've saved me from yet another night alphabetizing my pantry…

**Maddie**: You do that too?

They laugh…Walter points to the menu…

**Walter**: Now…let me tell you…the meals that come with a salad are the best deals…it works out to 0.10 cents less and they come with a basket of bread…which saves a bundle because bread on its own is $3.95. Of course, if you don't want a salad, you can go ala carte…but even still, the combo is the better deal and you can always have them box the salad up to go and eat it for another meal…and, of course, they'll ask if you want sparkling water in a bottle...$2.95, but tap water is free…if you get alcohol…well, then, you might as well throw the budget out the window, but…of course, you are breastfeeding, so alcohol is out of the question…(slips on his glasses) but you get what you want.

**Maddie**: (Makes a face behind her menu.) Great…thanks.

A little while later Walter and Maddie sit with two iceberg lettuce salads, their entrees and two glasses of warm tap water as Walter tells Maddie more about his job and how he used to hate to fly and took trains everywhere. She's bored beyond belief.

**Walter**: But…look at me talking about myself all night. You must be bored beyond belief.

**Maddie**: (Blinks, trying to wake herself up) What…oh…no, no…not at all, Walter…I'm just so tired these days.

**Walter**: Makes sense, you're a working mother,…so…tell me, how is your, son?

**Maddie**: (perks up) Oh, he's wonderful…he's getting so big…talking, walking…all those things…every day is something new.

**Walter**: …and his father, is he involved at all?

**Maddie**: David!? (Her eyes light up) Oh…yes…he's very involved, he's wonderful with him.

**Walter**: Well…that's wonderful…because at first you weren't sure if he would be involved, right?

**Maddie**: No…not exactly…I knew David would want to be involved…I just didn't know if he was actually the…(stops.) Well, …it's a long story…but, yeah…David and Alex have a great relationship.

**Walter**: …and as far as a relationship between you and David?

**Maddie**: Me and David? No…no…that doesn't work. We work together, we have a child…but as far as a personal relationship…no…no…I can't be with David.

**Walter**: I remember before you said something about him being totally irresponsible…loud and lewd I believe were the words…unreliable…makes mock that the swiss make cheese…

Maddie finds herself getting annoyed even though it's true…she said all those things…

**Maddie**: Yea…well. Yes. (Smiles) all those things are…I mean…he's actually come a long way…he's made a huge effort to be more responsible and …yeah, anyway…let's talk about something else…

Walter goes back to talking about his job…and the night ends early.

…ok, she tried to put herself out there and the NSM wasn't working for her anymore…but, point is, her life is a little fuller…she feels happier…she's noticed changes in David too…he doesn't show up hungover anymore…he reads books on fatherhood, he keeps an appointment book…and when she goes to his house to get Alex it is always clean and orderly…with food in the fridge and clothes hung up. Now that he's not at Maddie's every night, David doesn't see any reason he can't get back to his social life…he stops at _Biggs_ one night on the way home, the usual suspects are there and girls flirt with him, but being there isn't fun at all, in fact, everyone seems a little annoying…

**Bartender**: Addison! Long-time no see…

They slap hands.

**David**: Jay…my man…been awhile.

Jay sets a cold beer in front of David.

**Jay**: Yeah, where ya been?

**David**: If I told you, you wouldn't believe me.

**Jay**: Try me.

**David**: I got a kid…

**Jay**: Oh shit…a kid? One slip through the goalie? Did you meet her here?

**David**: (Laughs) No…no…remember the woman I work with I told you about before…the one who skipped town?

**Jay**: Yeah…

**David**: Well, she skipped back into town…only she didn't come back alone.

**Jay**: No?

**David**: Nope. She came back with a baby in tow…and the kid just happens to resemble one very handsome bar patron of yours…

**Jay**: Woah! So, she had your baby when she was out of town? And never told you? What a bitch!

**David**: Hey…no…well…yeah…but, no, you don't get to say that…

**Jay**: Hey…sorry man, your words!

**David**: Yeah…well, that was before…

**Jay**: Before what…sounds like things are worse now…that is messed up.

**David**: Yeah, well…it's a little more complicated than that…and yes, I am trying to move past the fact that I was not there when he was born _and_ missed the first few months of his life…but…just having him here now…

**Jay**: Oh…so, she lets you see him?

**David**: Yeah…oh yeah, I see him every day…which is why I haven't been _here_…

**Jay**: Oh man…that sucks! She's got you on baby duty now…

**David**: No…no…it's not like that at all…I want to be there…he's my kid.

**Jay**: Yeah…but you had such a great life before, now you can't even go out!? These women…they really know how to mess up our lives.

**David**: Mess it up?...no…

**Jay**: I mean…she goes and gets pregnant and now you've got a life sentence.

**David**: Well…look…last I checked it takes two to get pregnant, Jay…

**Jay**: I guess…but you've got to resent the hell out of her, right? She left town…has your baby and then just waltzes back when she feels like it and expects you to change _your_ whole life?

**David**: I don't like what she did, leaving town and all that, but …No…actually…I don't resent her. In fact…I have more respect for her seeing her as a mother…she's a great mother. And…uhhh…we work together, ya know…she's become a hell of a detective…plus she's kinda forcing me to get my shit together…

**Jay**: Forcing you? Controlling your life is more like it. Yeah…sorry man, I guess you're trying to put a positive spin on it…but I'd never deal with a woman who did all that to me…sounds like she's taking you for a ride.

**David**: You know what (opens the menu and takes a drink of his beer.) …can I get a BLT and fries to go.

**Jay**: Sure thing, man…

David rolls his eyes wondering why he's trying to explain everything to this guy...he concentrates on a sports game on TV. Sophie approaches.

**Sophie**: Well, there he is…you'd disappeared…I was going to come to Blue Moon and hire you to find you.

David smiles and kisses her on the cheek.

**David**: Hey, Soph…pull up a barstool.

**Sophie**: So, where ya been, stranger?

**David**: Uhhh…Just busy…

**Sophie**: That's cool.

**David**: Yeah…it's been real cool.

David goes back to watching the TV.

**Sophie**: So…you up for a little fun tonight?

**David**: Uhhhh…(he licks his lips and gives Sophie a quick once over and checks his watch.) Sure…but, uh, it'll have to be an early night, I've got to be up and out by 6:30.

**Sophie**: (Shrugs) Ok.

Jay approaches and sets David's to go food in front of him.

**Jay**: (To Sophie) Did he tell you he's got a kid! (gestures to David)

**Sophie**: A kid!?

**David**: I…do…yeah, I kinda just found out.

**Jay**: Yeah, that psycho he works with showed up with his baby.

**Sophie**: She's out of jail!?

**Jay**: She was in jail!? You didn't tell me that part, Dave…oh, I get it she was "out of town," did she give birth to the kid in jail? Wow, you two really should have your own TV show.

**Sophie**: She sounds dangerous, she doesn't ever just show up at your house, does she?

**David**: (Gulps down his beer.) Actually, yeah…she's been known to do that...

**Sophie**: Maybe…I ought to take a raincheck on tonight.

David pays his tab and picks up his food to leave.

**David**: That's probably a good idea…she just got a gun license.

He salutes them both and leaves.

**Sophie**: Bye David…good luck with everything.

David gets the hell out of there annoyed by everybody.

**Jay**: (to Sophie) Wow, poor Addison.

**Sophie**: Yeah…what's this woman doing to his life!

David takes his BLT home and eats it in front of the TV and then goes to bed at a sensible hour to get up and take care of Alex in the morning.

On Wednesday's Maddie and David go out to dinner with Alex…who is already almost one year old. On this particular Wednesday, they go to a Mexican food restaurant, David peruses the menu…

**David**: You wanna share the appetizer sampler to start?

**Maddie**: That's a lot of food…

**David**: Oh…come on, live a little…

The waiter comes…

**David**: One appetizer sampler…a beef chimichanga for me…

**Waiter**: Ala carte or the meal…?

**David**: The meal…definitely, throw it all on there…Uhhh, table-side guacamole…(gestures to he and Maddie) two margarita's on the rocks with salt…

**Maddie**: I shouldn't drink, David…(she nods her head towards the baby)

**David**: You can have one… pump 'n dump…

Looks at the waiter…a 17-year-old kid…

**David**: Pump 'n dump, right?

The kid shrugs.

**David**: (To Maddie) We've got back-up in the fridge, he'll be fine.

Maddie nods and shrugs.

**David:** (continues) Two margaritas…(Looks at Maddie) a large bottle of sparkling water with lime for her, I'll have tap…and what do you want to eat, Mad?

**David/Maddie together to the waiter**: Taco salad…

**David/Maddie together to the waiter:** Dressing on the side.

Maddie sits back rolling her eyes but smiling at David,…David closes the menu and hands he and Maddie's to the waiter. After a bit, they sip their drinks and eat guacamole and appetizers while Maddie tells David about some character in her yoga class…she's smiling, her face is radiant…he hasn't seen her like this for years…she makes him laugh. After the story is finished…

**David**: So…

**Maddie**: So…?

**David**: (rubs Alex's head) Two more weeks and this kid is a year old…how are we going to celebrate?

**Maddie**: Have a birthday party…a cake…invite his friends from daycare? My parents are coming in for the occasion too.

**David**: Great, yeah, we can have it at one of those kid-friendly places…like, Fun & Fun, over on Sepulveda…

**Maddie**: Fun & Fun…oh, I hate those places…

**David**: Yeah, but you know who loves those places?

**Maddie**: Who…? (jokes) You?

**David**: Kids…Maddie…kids love those places…and it just so happens, we have one.

David pats Alex's back and wipes his messy face with a napkin. Maddie smiles.

**Maddie**: Yeah…ok…Fun & Fun it is.

**David**: (Thinks) There…is one other thing I'd like to do for Alex's birthday…

**Maddie**: What's that?

**David**: Get his name changed…

**Maddie**: You don't like, _Alex_?

She smiles…David smirks…

**David**: His last name…to Addison.

**Maddie**: Hayes-Addison.

**David**: Yeah…we've talked about it…and I think this is the perfect time.

David takes some papers out of an envelope and hands them to Maddie.

**Maddie**: Wow…look at you all prepared.

**David**: Yep…a buddy of mine down at the courthouse is helping me process everything, all you have to do is sign.

**Maddie**: Very nice, Addison…very pro-active…very organized…I've seen a lot of changes in you lately…

Maddie reads the documents…

**Maddie**: Wait…Alexander…_David_…Hayes-Addison?

**David**: Uh…yeah, I meant to talk to you about that part.

**Maddie**: What happened to his middle name, William?

**David**: Well…I figured, he has your father's first name…and William, I don't know where that comes from…

**Maddie**: That was my grandfather's name…

**David**: Ok…but…I'm named after my father…and obviously, I didn't have a say in any of it when Alex was born…so, I thought…

Maddie signs the documents and hands them back.

**Maddie**: It's fine.

David is surprised thinking she'd put up more of a fight being the control freak that she is.

**David**: Fine?

**Maddie**: (Smiles) I love it…it's right.

David puts the documents back in the envelope.

**David**: Thank you.

**Maddie**: No…thank you, Addison…(Flirts a bit) For being a great father…for wanting this for him.

David picks up his Margarita to cheers Maddie…she picks up hers…they clink their glasses together…catch eyes and a spark flies through both of them just like old times…before all the chaos and drama. Maddie looks across the table and sees a mature man where goofy David Addison used to sit…David looks across the table and sees a warm, beautiful woman, the mother of his son. Were bad feelings starting to melt away…were good feelings starting to re-appear? That night, David helps Maddie and Alex get inside the house safe and sound…he kisses Alex goodbye and starts to leave when the little boy throws a huge fit.

**Alex**: Dada…Dada stay….

David's heart almost breaks as he hugs the crying toddler one more time and leaves his son kicking, screaming and crying into his mother's shoulder. David comes back at 7am, just like he does every day at 7am and Alex is happy and playful again. Maddie feels so guilty for putting her son though this agony of saying goodbye to his father every night.

Around the office, things are more like old times too…Maddie and David fight and banter and flirt and work and the Wobblies and Ms. Dipesto still love to watch their crazy relationship…although they all keep secretly hoping they'll get back together one day…get married and even have more cute little Hayes-Addison's.

Two weeks later it's Alex's birthday and Maddie's parents are in town staying at the Radisson Hotel on Wilshire, they are so happy to see Maddie and Alex again and give a warm hug to David, their grandson's father. They are over the moon to see how close and bonded Alex and David are now…confirming that the decision to push Maddie to come back home to LA was the right one. Alex's birthday falls on a Saturday and everyone gather's at Fun & Fun…the baby's little friends from the daycare…people from Blue Moon bring their spouses and kids…Bert and Agnes, who are also expecting a baby in a couple of months, come…Virginia and Alex Sr.. more people than Maddie and David even expected show up…they've been so in their own little bubble lately of it being just the three of them most of the time they had kind of forgotten how much love and support they had around them. David sticks with Alex most of the time crawling through tunnels, sliding down slides, rolling around in a tub of colored balls…it is fun for Maddie and her parents to watch, and Maddie snaps pictures of it all.

**Virginia**: Oh, Maddie…David is such a great father…

**Alex Sr.:** Wonderful…wonderful…

**Maddie**: He really is…he has stepped up more than I could have ever dreamed, really…(hugs her parents) thank you both for being the best parents anyone could ask for…you protected me when I needed protecting and pushed me out into the world when I needed to be pushed…I only hope that David and I can do the same for Alex.

Maddie and Virginia wipe tears.

**Virginia**: Do you think you and David could ever really be together, Maddie? Maybe…get married?

**Alex**: It takes two, Maddie…it takes two to raise them…to love them…to worry about them…hell, to afford them.

A year ago…no, six months ago, Maddie would have been seriously overwhelmed with all this questioning, but she feels ok…she watches David from afar as she stands with her parents by the cake table.

**Maddie**: You know what? David has come a long way…but I think our relationship is best just the way it is. We fight too much when we're together…the fact that we are both here for Alex is a wonderful thing and I really don't want things to get complicated.

Alex Sr. puts his arm around Maddie and gives her a squeeze…well, we will leave it to you and David to do what's best.

After everyone eats pizza, they sing happy birthday to Alex…Maddie and David help him blow out his candle before he smashes chocolate all over his face. Next, he opens presents and then everyone plays again until all the kids and adults are worn out. At the end of the evening, they kiss and hug everyone goodbye…Maddie's parents head back to their hotel with plans to meet Maddie and Alex for brunch the next morning…and David drives Maddie and Alex home. He carries the sleeping birthday boy up to his bed and lays him down…he's zonked out…David turns on his swimming fish and soft music and creeps out the door. He walks down the hall and passes Maddie's bedroom…he leans on the door frame and calls in…

**David**: I'm heading out…

**Maddie**: (Calls from the bathroom) Ok, thanks David…see you tomorrow…

**David**: Night…

He turns to leave…as Maddie walks out from the bathroom…trying to unclasp the back top part of her blouse.

**Maddie**: David…can you get this for me…

She walks up to him barefoot in her navy pencil skirt and untucked polka dot blouse lifts up her hair and turns around…David looks her up and down, licks his lips and immediately feels his pants tighten…He reaches up to the back of her neck…his fingers dance on her soft skin as he feels around to see why the clasp won't come loose. Maddie gets goosebumps…wow, David's hands haven't been on her body in a loooooong time…and they feel great…she didn't realize until that moment how much she missed them…missed him. David leans closer to untangle a piece of thread from the clasp and Maddie feels his breath on her neck near that spot…she's beyond turned on…

**Maddie**: Can you get it…

**David**: Sure I can get it…give me a minute …

David's eyes scan her backside…wow, the curves…even more of them since the baby, he's dying inside he wants to press himself up against her so badly…

**Maddie**: Boy, it's really stuck, huh?

**David**: Yeah…it's wound pretty tight…

**Maddie**: Well, just break it if you have to…

**David**: No…I don't want to ruin it…

His hand sweeps some of her hair that's fallen from her fingers to the side so he can see better, she feels his fingertips brush against her hairline…Maddie squeezes her eyes closed and has to stop herself from letting out a little moan…she's is starting to sweat…

**Maddie**: If you can't get it…

**David**: I can get it…I just need to unravel this one thread and it'll all be fine… (it comes loose) there!

They both stand there not moving…Maddie's hands let her hair down…David smooths it from behind and then moves his hands and rests them on Maddie's shoulders. And in the next instant, Maddie spins around and they both lean forward in a passionate kiss…their arms wrap around each other and they pull their bodies close together…there is fire between them, they're each burning for the other. David smells so good…he tastes so good…his hands rub up and down Maddie's back and then up into her hair…she feels so good, she smells amazing…their hearts beat, their breath quickens. In the next instant, clothes are being pulled off and they make their way to Maddie's bed…their bodies and minds click into gear recalling that frenzied month they spent together…they know what each other likes and the way they like it…their attraction, their animal magnetism is palpable. Their naked bodies bump up against each other under the sheet, they're intertwined together…David looks into Maddie's eyes… this feels like home.

**David**: I love you, Maddie…

**Maddie**: I love you, David…

They make love, for the first time in a long time…and everything feels right. Maddie can see that the more mature man David has become is even apparent in the bedroom…they thrash less, he takes his time and cares for her more. They make love multiple times that night…and in the morning when Alex is up, David goes to get him and brings him back into the bed with them. They lay together as a family…Alex wrapped around Maddie and David wrapped around the both of them…it's such a lovely moment, Maddie wants to cry. After savoring the time as long as they can, Alex wants to eat breakfast, David picks him up to take him downstairs so that Maddie can rest awhile longer.

**Maddie**: Oh…David, we're having brunch with my parents at 10.

David stops and smiles…originally he wasn't exactly invited…

**David**: Oh…yeah…right…great!

Maddie smiles and then turns over and closes her eyes. She doesn't feel scared, she doesn't feel like she needs to escape…she feels like she is just where she needs to be, at home with her family. When David and Maddie, with baby Alex in David's arms, come walking toward Virginia and Alex Sr. at the restaurant later that morning, Virginia immediately senses something different in the air. They are all smiles, they look so happy and content. Alexander and Virginia hug all three of them as tight as they can feeling so happy themselves that everything is working out…they were so worried last year when Maddie laid up in her old bedroom at their house for months on end…they thought they'd lost the beautiful, charismatic, driven, no-nonsense daughter they'd always had. But now…seeing the sight of her with David and the baby, makes all the worry and anguish they felt at the time worth it.

They enjoy a great brunch, David has them all laughing and Mr. Hayes particularly likes the fact that the women in the family no long outnumber him and, bonds with David over that fact. After brunch, they say goodbye to Maddie's parents, who are heading off to the Hawaiian islands for the next week, and then Maddie and David take Alex to the park to play…and then to get some ice cream…and then they head back to Maddie's house to hang out…Alex is being funny and entertains Maddie and David while they lay on the couch watching him. After a while they decide to order in Italian and in the meantime, David is going to run out and pick up a couple of movies from the local video rental store…but when he gets up and grabs the keys to leave, Alex has a meltdown…he runs and grabs onto David's pointer finger and tries to drag him back into the living room.

**Alex**: No Daddy stay...

David swoops him up and tries to reason with his son…

**David**: I'll be right back, A…I'm not leaving…I'm going to get mommy and me some movies.

**Alex**: No…no Da da... (He cries).

David looks at Maddie who leans over the back of the couch watching…

**Maddie**: Alex…Daddy's coming right back…

**Alex**: Dada stay...

Maddie looks at David…

**Maddie**: Well, what do you think, _Dada_? Why don't you stay?

David smirks and uses his thumb to dry his son's tears…

**David:** What...you don't wanna watch a movie?

**Maddie:** No...not that...why don't you stay here with us...

**David**: Yeah? (teases Maddie) You want _Dada_ to stay?

**Maddie**: Sure…why not.

Alex looks at both of them…

**David**: For tonight?

**Maddie**: Or…for…forever, maybe?

**David**: Forever, huh?

**Maddie**: Forever.

They smile and smolder from across the room. David takes Alex with him to rent the movies and they come back with armfuls of popcorn and candy to boot. From this day on, things just get better and better for Maddie and David. Maddie finds that as soon as she stops fighting it…everything starts to fall into place…David is beyond a great family man and partner for her in business and in life…sure, they still fight, they still have their ups and downs…they still know all the buttons to push…but now they have a bigger focus…Alex and…

About a month after Alex's birthday, Maddie starts to feel the tell-tale signs that she'd felt the year before when she discovered she was pregnant sitting in her room at her parent's house. Except, this time she throws up in the toilet of her own home as David sits on the side of the tub watching her, holding a positive pregnancy test in his hands smiling from ear to ear…

**David**: Well, we've got the baby-making thing down pat...

Maddie is not amused in the moment, but does kind of love the fact that they don't have any trouble getting pregnant…Alex has added so much to her life…to their lives, she definitely wants more babies...and David always says he wants a "house full."

**Maddie**: Ugh…shut up, Addison, and go get me a cold washcloth…

David laughs and rushes to get her what she needs…he returns with the cloth and drapes it over her neck…she sits back feeling less nauseous, takes the cloth and holds it over her face.

**David**: Feeling better?

**Maddie**: a little…

**David**: Is this how it was last time?

Maddie nods…

**David**: I love that I get to go through this with you this time…

**Maddie**: Well, I'm glad one of us is enjoying this.

David moves to sit next to her on the floor, she lays her head on his shoulder and he rubs her back.

**David**: Well…I'm not enjoying you being sick…but the growing baby part, yeah…

Maddie snuggles in a little closer and David kisses the top of her head.

**Maddie**: I'm glad you're here too, David…it was miserable going through all of this alone last time.

David pets her head.

**David**: Just try to get rid of me this time…(reconsiders, squeezes her…) …don't take that seriously.

**Maddie**: Don't worry…I'm not going anywhere…(looks at him) and neither are you...

**David:** Nope...no...I'm going to sit right here.

Nine months later Irma Virginia Hayes-Addison is born. She is delivered right into David's arms and he cut the cord. Maddie and David are married six months later in a big church wedding in front of all their friends and family…the Addison's have two more children over the next couple of years, Violet Agnes and Richie William,...the Addison's enjoy their growing family and successful business.

THE END.

**Fellow writer and ML lover, BlueMoonStranger aka Sue gave me this premise of Maddie coming back with the baby...it got stuck in my head and grew into a beautiful little story...thanks thanks thanks!**


End file.
